


Surprise!

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Righting A Wrong, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Meg Lives, One Shot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Request fic.  Crowley repays a debt in the nicest way he can think of.  Meg isn't sure if she can trust his motives,  Cass is surprised, Dean is confused and a drinking glass dies for a good cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> Art done by my friend Chuck. I just borrowed.

  
  
  
Crowley wavered on his feet. Time travel really sucked ass. Blinking rapidly he inspected his surroundings. He had arrived just before he’d killed Meg. Frowning he tried to figure out how he could fix this. When his past self stabbed her he reacted instinctively and pulled her energy out of her body before she could die. The body stumbled and fell like normal. “No!” Crowley thought. Gods if he hadn’t saved her… She loved Castiel and he owed the angel. He had to repay him…

-

“Crowley?”

“I… I brought you back for the angel,” Crowley told her honestly. Gods he was tired. He closed his eyes as he laid his head down. He was never so grateful that he’d chosen to do this in a motel room as he was now. He needed to rest up before he could face the angel again.

“What the fuck just happened?” Meg asked.

“Mm saved you from getting killed,” Crowley murmured tiredly.

“Okay,” Meg stated cautiously. “Why?”

“Castiel,” Crowley murmured.

Suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his throat and it was hard to breath.

“What did you do to him Crowley,” Meg growled.

Crowley tried to shake his head but couldn’t move it. “Nothing,” he breathed. “Brought you back… for him. He… loves you.”

“Excuse you?”

The hand tightened uncomfortably. “Can’t answer… if I can’t… breathe.” The hand loosened and Crowley took several shallow breaths. “Better,” he told her.

“Crowley,” Meg growled.

“Castiel loves you,” he told her again. “Brought you back for him.”

“You doing something nice? I don’t buy it. Try again Crowley,” Meg ordered.

“It’s true,” he pressed. “He helped me when I needed it so I wanted to do something nice for him.” Meg looked at him doubtfully but she almost seemed to believe him. “It’s the truth,” he insisted. “Only wanted to do something nice for the angel.”

-  
The next day  
-

“So they’re staying in the middle of nowhere now-a-days?” Meg asked.

Crowley shrugged. “It’s actually a pretty decent place.”

After he had rested he’d ported them close to the bunker. He was letting Meg get used to the layout before they finally entered. He figured she would appreciate that.

“So,” Meg drawled slowly. “About what you said…”

Crowley frowned. “What did I say?” Crowley asked confused.

“About Castiel… you know.”

“What, about Castiel loving you? You’d have be blind not to see it.”

“Shut your fucking mouth Crowley!”

“Okay,” Crowley agreed, hiding a smirk.

-

The glass fell and shattered on the floor. The angel stared in mute astonishment. The hunter looked on in abject amazement. The demon grinned happily. Crowley smiled and inspected his fingernails as an excuse to hide the small smile.

“Howdy Clarence.”

“Meg!?” Dean gawked.

“Yep, it’s me,” she confirmed.

For the moment it seemed Castiel had lost the ability to speak.

Meg smiled and Crowley grinned. “Come on Dean, let’s get something to eat.”

“You seriously want me to leave Cass alone with a demon?”

“Uh… yes? Nothing’s going to happen Dean. They just need time-”

“Time to what? Kill each other?” Dean grumbled.

“They’re not going to kill each other Dean and since when do you turn down food?” Crowley asked.

Dean glanced between the Meg and Castiel before turning to Crowley. “Wait, didn’t you kill her?”

“What?” Castiel asked, suddenly finding his voice.

“That was the past. It was kill or be killed at the time. She would have killed me if given half a chance.” Crowley paused at that. In retrospect falling asleep with her in the same motel room might not have been the best idea. It was a wonder she hadn’t killed him. “By the way I would like to say thank you for not killing me when I passed out after retrieving you.”

Meg shrugged. “You were pretty out of it. I figured I could wait until you explained a bit before I offed you. Don’t worry though, I haven’t forgotten that I still owe you for killing me in the first place,” she told him with a smirk.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Come on Dean, let’s give the two lovebirds some alone time.”

-

“We’ll this is fun,” Meg stated conversationally.

“Is it really you?” Castiel asked.

She wasn’t sure what to make of the expression on his face. Crowley had said Castiel loved her but that was Crowley. There was no way she could trust him. “Yep, definitely same little old me,” she told him with a grin. Just in case Crowley had been lying or was even just mistaken she wasn’t going to be the first to mention the word love.

Without warning Castiel suddenly blinked across the room and Meg found herself entangled in the angel’s arms. It was every bit as perfect as she’d imagined. If it had been anyone else she wouldn’t have been able to stand it. She would probably have taken the first opportunity to gut anyone else. But Cass wasn’t just anyone else, he was her unicorn. When she felt something else brush against her back she jumped before realizing he had uncurled his wings and wrapped them around her. Smiling she relaxed against his chest once again.

“No one even told me you were killed,” Castiel whisper against her neck.

“Hey, until yesterday I didn’t even knew that I had died,” Meg said. “I still don’t know what happened in the time it’s been since I’ve been gone. It’s still twenty twelve to me.”

“I just thought… I thought…” Castiel trailed off and nuzzled against her neck. “I thought you just didn’t want to see me anymore. I wanted to go look for you but I also wanted to give you space if that’s what you wanted.”

“Psh,” Meg scoffed. With her arms still wrapped around her angel she lean back slightly and looked up into his eyes. “If I had my way you wouldn’t be more than an arm’s length away from me ever.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” she confirmed.

“You got it,” he told her. Grinning Castiel leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
